Episode 12
150146 is the twelfth episode and season 1 finale of ''The Promised Neverland'' anime. It premiered on March 28, 2019. 150146 is an adaptation of the manga chapter of the same name. Summary Emma and the others continue to carry out their escape plan. Ray is shocked by the results of the kids' training that was set up by Emma and Norman. During their escape, Isabella calls for reinforcements to attempt to capture the children. Plot The children reach and climb the boundary wall. In a flashback, the young boy Phil tells Emma that he suspected the purpose of the farm all along, and accepts that those under four-year-old would stay, as they would be unlikely to be harvested for another two years. She would come back for them then. Meanwhile, Isabella contacts headquarters, notifying them of the fire and that fifteen children have escaped. The alarm is sounded, and the children prepare to cross the channel between the wall and the forest. Don reveals to Ray that he and the children have been practicing at throwing a rope and using a zip line, manages to throw a rope across to a tree in the forest. The children begin to cross the channel. When there is no sign of the children at the bridge, Isabella runs along the wall and arrives in time to see Emma, the last child, cross into the forest before the line is cut. Isabella thinks back to when she was a child in a farm and how she learnt a song from a childhood friend of hers. and watched her friends be harvested. Isabella began training to be a mom and gave birth to a child before becoming the Mom of Plant Three. While there, she hears Ray humming the song she hummed to her baby and realized he was her child. She accepts defeat and wishes them luck before returning to the burning building and telling Phil that they successfully escaped. The escapees see their first sunrise outside the farm. Characters Research Elements Anime and Manga Differences * The scene where Isabella let her hair down was never shown in the manga. * In the anime, Isabella caught up to Emma when the latter was about to zipline across the cliff. In the manga, however, Isabella only managed to reach the spot they escaped from, only to find all of them to have already escaped. * Isabella's childhood sweetheart, Leslie, played a Mandolin to perform his song for Isabella. It is different in the manga, as Leslie only sang out the song without any musical instrument. ** Isabella sang the song alongside Leslie in the manga, whereas in the anime, she only listens. * During Leslie's departure from Grace Field, the scene was dragged longer in the anime as compared to the manga. In addition, Isabella was happily bidding him farewell in the manga, but cried as Leslie departed in the anime. * An additional scene of Isabella sobbing after Leslie left was added. * Scenes of Isabella undergoing training to become a caretaker were added into the anime. The scenes were not present in the manga. * When Isabella was pregnant in the manga, she was visibly happy and was singing Leslie's song to her unborn child. In the anime, Isabella appeared to be in a depressed state, and whether or not she had sang the song was vague and unclear. * In the manga, a diagram of Artificial insemination was visibly shown, showing how Isabella was impregnated via this method instead of sexual intercourse. In the anime, it was never specified on how she got pregnant. * In the anime, Isabella's caretaker, Sarah, had a different hairstyle during her youth. Trivia *The time slot was changed from 12:55am to 1:25am in Japan. *Touch off is used as the ending theme for this episode instead of Lamp. The episode is also the first one with no opening theme. Image Gallery Emma consoles Phil.png|Phil starts to cry as Emma consoles him. Radar's inside.png|Isabella checks her radar. Isabella and the younger orphans.png|Isabella reunites with the younger orphans. Norman overlook the bridge.png|A flashback of Norman overlooking the bridge. The children escaping.png|The orphans escaping. Demons guarding the bridge.png|Two demons guarded the bridge. Preparations before escape.png|A flashback of Don and the others training for the escape. Jemima and the other escapees.png|Jemima after crossing the cliff with Ray. Isabella caught up with Emma.png|Isabella caught up with Emma. GF House burning.png|Grace Field House burning to the ground. Burning Bunny.png|Little Bunny burning. Leslie blushing at Isabella.png|Leslie blushing at Isabella. Leslie and Isabella.png|Isabella listened to Leslie playing the Mandolin. Leslie departs.png|Leslie about to depart with his Mama. Leslie sees Isabella cry.png|Leslie saw Isabella crying. Leslie smiles.png|Leslie smiled sweetly at Isabella. Young Sarah Anime.png|Sarah signally Isabella to get down. Isabella meets the Grandmother.png|Isabella meets the Previous Grandmother. Previous Grandmother.png|The Grandmother before Sarah. Isabella training.png|Isabella during her training days. Pregnant Isabella.png|After receiving Artificial insemination, Isabella became pregnant with her unborn child. Isabella confronts Ray.png|Isabella confronts Ray after hearing him humming Leslie's song. Young Ray Anime.png|"Why did you give birth to me?" Isabella's long hair.png|Isabella, with her hair down, as she looked to where her children escaped. Isabella and the remaining children.png|Isabella went back to take care of the remaining children. The escapees at dawn.png|The escapees meet their first sunrise in the outside world. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jailbreak Arc Episodes